


Timothy and Renée

by JoannaMay



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoannaMay/pseuds/JoannaMay
Summary: Timothy comes down in the morning to find his mum with Teddy, they talk about a few things, including Timothy's girlfriend.This fic does cover abuse and Renée telling Shelagh that she was raped. I know this is a sensitive topic which is why I'm mentioning it now.





	1. Chapter 1

Timothy comes down the stairs early on Christmas morning. Angela is still asleep and so is Patrick. He sees his mum by the fire holding Teddy to her chest. Timothy sits down opposite her.  
"Merry Christmas, Tim." Shelagh whispers.  
"Merry Christmas, Mum." Tim whispers in reply.  
Teddy moves and snuggles in his sleep. Timothy smiles at them.  
"Can I have him when he's awake?" He asks. Shelagh looks up at him and nods, smiling.  
"He may be asleep for a while. We only just came down. He was a little unsettled. I don't think he's quite got rid of that cold." She says. Timothy smiles at her.  
"He and Angela have been the best Christmas presents." Timothy says. Shelagh chuckles softly. Teddy mewles unhappily.  
"Sorry sweetheart." She whispers, stroking his cheek tenderly.  
"Yes, they have been." Shelagh says, looking at Timothy. Timothy moves to sit next to Shelagh.  
"I saw a present for a girl named Renée under the tree last week. Who's that?" She asks. Timothy rolls his eyes and laughs nervously.  
"I was going to tell you last week... I asked her out and she said yes. We've been together since the second of December." Shelagh's eyes widen and she smiles.  
"Well... That's lovely Tim. We need to meet her soon. You have to tell your father as well." She tells him. Timothy groans.  
"He'll tease me to no end." He says. Shelagh smiles knowingly. Shelagh passes Teddy to Timothy and he snuggles into his brother, falling asleep again. Timothy smoothes his mop of blonde hair down.   
"I swear all he does is sleep. Takes after Dad." He says, making Shelagh giggle.   
"He does, yes." She replies.   
"I don't want him to tease me. He always does that." He says.   
Shelagh smirks. "He will tease you, but he'll just be excited that's all. And it's what father's do to their sons." She tells him. Shelagh hugs him as he laughs.  
"I'll bring her around in January. She's wonderful." He says. "She's good with children, so she'll be great with Angela and Teddy."  
Shelagh laughs. "What's she like?" She asks. Timothy smiles.   
"You." He says. Shelagh raises an eyebrow at him.   
"She's got blonde hair, quite long, and blue eyes and she has glasses. She's really short and she's beautiful." He tells her. Shelagh smiles at him.  
"Oh, and she's Scottish too." He adds.  
"Where from?" She asks.  
"Hebrides." He replies. Shelagh nods and smiles.  
"I'm proud of you, Tim. I don't tell you enough." She says. Timothy leans against her shoulder and she hugs him. They stay that way, waiting for Angela and Patrick to come downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum" Timothy says as he sits down at the kitchen table. Shelagh looks up from drawing with Angela and smiles.  
"What do you want?" She asks, expecting Timothy to want some money.  
"Can I bring Renée over to meet you both?" He asks.  
Shelagh's smile brightens. She nods at Timothy.  
"Of course you can, when were you thinking? Your father has the day off on Saturday and so do I. If she can do Saturday that is." She suggests. Timothy nods.  
"She's not doing anything on Saturday so I think that should be alright. Let's just hope Dad doesn't get called out." He replies. Shelagh giggles at that, knowing that her husband may well be called out at all hours of the day.  
"Yes, let's hope that doesn't happen." Timothy grabs a piece of paper and a pencil and starts drawing with Angela and Shelagh. 

Patrick comes through the door half an hour later and joins them at the table. Shelagh smiles at Timothy and he starts to speak.  
"Dad." He says.  
"Yes Son? Wait, how much is this going to cost us?" Timothy laughs and continues.  
"Nothing. Mum says I can bring Renée around on Saturday for tea. You're both off so you can both meet her." Patrick smiles as his son's face turns red. He claps him on the shoulder and chuckles.  
"Wonderful. We finally get to meet the mystery girl who's made you a love struck fool!" He teases, making Timothy grumble.  
"Patrick! Stop teasing the boy." Shelagh chides.  
"Sorry, it's just too easy." Patrick replies, sitting back in his chair. Timothy continues to scribble on the paper, refusing to meet his father's eye until Shelagh serves tea for them. 

Saturday rolls around sooner than Timothy expects and he finds himself nervously waiting outside Renée's door with her father staring at him.  
"You better not do anything with her. I'll not have a bastard in my family." He says. Timothy shakes his head.  
"I won't Sir." He replies, slightly embarrassed and nervous. Renée comes to the door and says goodbye to her father hurriedly and they head off to Timothy's house.  
"Sorry about him. He shouldn't have said that." She says when they're out of sight of him.  
"It's fine, he's just protective of you." He replies, not seeing Renée's face when he says that. They continue talking until they reach Timothy's house. 

Timothy and Renée come through the door and take their shoes off. Shelagh and Patrick stand from the sofa and come over. Renée turns herself into Timothy's side, suddenly shy.  
"Ren, you don't need to be shy." He whispers in her ear.  
She lets out a sigh and turns to face Patrick and Shelagh. Shelagh looks shocked, as does Patrick. Renée is short, only coming up to Timothy's shoulder, about the same height as Shelagh. She is wearing a simple dress which shows off her figure and her hair down in blonde waves tumbling past the middle of her back. She's only wearing mascara and no other makeup on her face. She is a naturally pretty girl, Shelagh thinks.  
"It's nice to finally meet you, Renée. Tim's been talking about you an awful lot." Shelagh says, hugging Renée. Renée smiles at Shelagh.  
"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs Turner." She replies, in a surprisingly thick Scottish accent, making Shelagh beam.  
"He told us you're Scottish. Where from?" Patrick asks.  
"North Uist. In the Hebrides, Sir." She replies.  
"No need to call me Sir, you can call me Patrick, and my wife Shelagh." He tells her. She nods. Angela comes running over with Teddy in tow and hugs Renée's legs. Renée laughs prettily, smoothing Angela's hair down.  
"Angela's not shy at all, neither is Teddy." Shelagh says, picking him up and handing him to Renée when he reaches for her. Renée smiles at her and holds Teddy.  
"Oh, you are gorgeous." Renée whispers to him, making Shelagh and Patrick smile. She laughs again as Angela takes her hand and pulls her towards the table. They all make their way over to the table, where Shelagh has set out a lovely meal for them. 

Conversation flowed all through tea and continues to do so afterwards, even when Renée had been roped in to drawing with Angela. Timothy is sat next to her on the floor with Teddy in his lap, playing with wooden blocks. Patrick is sat watching all of them. Shelagh looks up from her book and sees what Renée has been drawing. Her jaw drops.  
"How do you draw like that, Renée?" Shelagh asks. Renée blushes prettily.  
"I don't really know, I've always drawn, I guess it's just practice." She replies. Shelagh moves closer and takes the drawing in her hand, showing it to Patrick too. It's a drawing of Angela scribbling on a piece of paper and of her surroundings.  
"Wow. That's beautiful." Patrick admires the drawing.  
"You never told me you could draw like that." Timothy says.  
"I thought you knew." Renée replies. Timothy shakes his head, smiling.  
"Well, you're going out with an artist, Timothy. Maybe she can help you with your drawing." Patrick teases. Shelagh and Renée laugh as Timothy sighs.  
"I'm not that bad." He whines. Shelagh replaces the drawing and Renée continues to work on it whilst Shelagh leans against her husband's legs and reads. Timothy watches Renée drawing and thinks that he is so very lucky. 

Renée looks around at Timothy and his parents and wishes that she could have this. She remembers her father's hand coming down on face and back repeatedly. She knows it's wrong, but she can't tell anyone, she's too scared. She supposes that she will tell Shelagh when the time is right.


	3. Chapter 3

A year later...

"I can't believe they've been together for a year." Shelagh says to Sister Julienne over tea at Nonnatus. Sister Julienne smiles at Shelagh.  
"Neither can I. Anyone who looks at them can see how in love they are though." She comments. Shelagh giggles at that.  
"Yes, you can." She replies. "I hope they go all the way, you know? They're so good with each other."  
Sister Julienne smiles again at that.  
"I think all of us here hope that too. Timothy certainly seems happy."  
"He is." Shelagh says. Suddenly they hear footsteps running along the floor then they see Timothy carrying Renée in his arms. She's unconscious and covered in blood. They both jump up.  
"What's happened?"Shelagh asks.  
"I went to her house to get her and her father stormed out before I got there. He left the door open so I went in and I found her like this. I think he did it to her!" Timothy sobs.  
"Alright, lay her down on the sofa, we'll see to her." Sister Julienne says, leading the way. Timothy gently lays Renée down.  
"Tim, go and call your father. We'll need him here." Shelagh tells him. Timothy leaves and Shelagh turns to Sister Julienne. Sister Julienne looks horrified. She shows Shelagh a cut on Renée's shoulder, it looks like it came from a belt. Shelagh fights back tears.  
"Let's get her jumper off." Sister Julienne says, Shelagh helps her. They gently roll Renée onto her front so they can get a better look at her back. They both gasp when her skin is exposed. Renée's skin is torn and burned by cigarettes in places. Renée stirs and tries to get up.  
"No sweetheart, stay there." Sister Julienne soothes. Renée gives in and cries. Timothy comes back in and says that his dad is on the way. He sees Renée's back and lets the tears fall down his cheeks. He crouches by Renée's head and strokes her hair.  
"It's alright. You're safe now." He whispers as he kisses her cheek. Renée grabs Timothy's hand tightly.  
"I should have told you." She says.  
"That doesn't matter now. You're here and you're going to be alright. That's all that matters." He replies.  
Doctor Turner runs in to the room and sets his bag down ten minutes later. Sister Julienne and Shelagh come over to him.  
"Timothy brought her in. It looks like her father has used his belt and possibly cigarettes too." Sister Julienne says. He nods and walks over to Renée.  
"Renée." He says. "I'm going to clean these and check for further damage. You will have to tell us what happened." Renée nods, tears still falling from her eyes. Shelagh and Sister Julienne come over with his instruments and he gets to work.  
"This will sting, Renée." Patrick warns her. She nods again, holding Timothy's hand even tighter. Patrick starts cleaning the wounds, expecting Renée to at least whimper, but she doesn't make a sound. Once they have finished, Sister Julienne, Shelagh and Patrick go in to the kitchen where they are joined by the rest of Nonnatus House. 

"When I got her dress off to change her into something else, there was blood in her underwear. But there was no sanitary belt or anything. I think something else may have happened." Sister Julienne says when they are all in the kitchen. All the nurses had been informed not to be too loud tonight as Renée would be here.  
"Wait, do you think it was sexual assault?" Nurse Crane asks. Sister Julienne nods. Shelagh quietly walks out of the room and over to Renée. 

"Hey, sweetie." She says, sitting down by Timothy.  
"Hello Shelagh." Renée replies in soft whisper.  
"We need to know, Renée. Everything that happened. I think there's something you aren't telling us. Please tell me, Ren." Shelagh says. Renée breaks and tells Shelagh.  
"A man came to our door. He gave my dad some money and then he... He took me upstairs. He raped me, Shelagh. And my dad just stood there and said that I deserve it. He said that using my body is the only way I'll make a living." Renée sobs and Shelagh and Timothy's eyes widen in shock. Timothy kisses her cheek.  
"You're much better than that. That's not true at all. You know it." He says, still holding her hand. Shelagh rubs Renée's arm and slowly gets up.  
"I'll have to tell the others. And tomorrow you'll have to tell the police everything." She says. Renée nods.  
"I know." She replies. Shelagh goes back into the kitchen, leaving Renée and Timothy alone.  
"Why didn't you tell me, Ren?" Timothy asks.  
"I was scared. I thought you'd leave me." She cries. Timothy just strokes her hair softly.  
"No. I'd have helped you. I'm not leaving you Renée. I love you too much to leave you." He tells her. He kisses Renée's lips softly, as a promise. 

Shelagh walks back into the kitchen and everyone turns to her.  
"A man gave her father money, then he raped her whilst her father watched." She tells them. Collective gasps ring out around the room.  
"Oh no." Nurse Dyer says.  
"Poor lass." Nurse Crane says. Patrick hugs Shelagh as tears fall down her cheeks.  
"I'll telephone the police, they have to know now, so her father doesn't try to run." Nurse Crane says, leaving to do exactly that.They all sit around the kitchen table in near silence, save for the odd bit of chatter.


	4. Chapter 4

A knock sounds at the door of Nonnatus House and Nurse Crane lets a constable in. They walk in silence down to the living room where Timothy is still sat with Renée. Nurse Crane clears her throat and ushers Timothy out. He goes reluctantly. The constable sits in the armchair in front of Renée.  
"Hello Renée. My name is Constable Fisher and I need you to answer a few questions for me if that's alright?" He introduces himself. Renée nods. He takes out his pen and paper and begins.  
"Were you at home when the incident happened today?" He asks.  
"Yes." She replies. He nods.  
"And can you tell me why it happened and what happened?" He asks. Renée takes a deep breath.  
"I'd just come down from my room and my father saw me wearing a slightly shorter dress than I would normally wear. He said I looked like a slut and he wouldn't let me leave. He hit me round the face, knocking me to the floor. He told me to stay sat down on the sofa when someone came to the door. He answered it and let a man in. He accepted money from him and then led both of us upstairs to my room. Then the man..." She trails off.  
"It's alright, take your time." Constable Fisher says.  
A few seconds later Renée continues.  
"The man pushed me onto the bed and my father blocked my exit. He undressed me then r...raped me. Afterwards the man left and my father told me to get dressed. He led me back downstairs then hit me again. He said that I should have... should have let him do it to me without fighting him. He took off his belt then started attacking me with it. He got angrier when I started crying. I think he whipped me around six times. Then he lit a cigarette and burned my back." She explains to him. He nods, writing his notes.  
"Has this happened before?" He asks.  
"He's hit me for years. Since I was about seven. He did it to my mum and me, before my mum died. He burned me for the first time when I was thirteen." She explains.  
"Why did he burn you?" Constable Fisher asks.  
"I um... I started my period for the first time and asked for help." She says, embarrassed. He nods, understanding that she's embarrassed.  
"Was this the first time that he used his belt on you?" He asks. Renée shakes her head.  
"No, he's been doing that for about a year. Since I started dating Timothy." She tells him.  
"Right. I'll need to ask him questions as well. Thank you. I'll come back if I need anything else." He says, standing and quietly leaving. 

Constable Fisher fills everyone in on what Renée said and told them that they would make an arrest as soon as her father returns home. He takes Timothy out for questioning. They sit down in a side room.  
"Have you noticed any strange behaviour the past couple of days. Either from Miss Avelle or her father?" He starts. Timothy shakes his head.  
"No. Well, actually, come to think of it, there have been some times when she's hurriedly come out of her house without saying goodbye to her dad. I noticed that the first time I took her out." Timothy says.  
"And has she ever seemed to be in any pain or distress around you?"  
"Sometimes. She said it was to do with her monthly period though, so I wouldn't ask questions about it." He replies. Constable Fisher nods.  
"Had she ever mentioned her father being violent?" Timothy shakes his head again. "No, not once." He replies. Constable Fisher puts his notebook away and stands, as does Timothy.  
"Thank you. I know this isn't easy." He says, opening the door for Timothy. They both leave the room. Timothy goes straight to Renée whilst Constable Fisher goes back to the kitchen.  
"I've got the information I need to make an arrest. When we do arrest him there will be a hearing. Miss Avelle will need to be there to give evidence against him when she is sufficiently recovered." He informs everyone. They nod in understanding and Nurse Crane shows the Constable out. Shelagh goes over to Renée and Timothy. Renée has fallen asleep and Timothy is quietly crying beside her. Shelagh sits next to him and he leans against her.  
"It will be alright, Tim. She'll be alright, she's strong and she has us." Shelagh whispers comfortingly in his ear. Timothy nods and let's her hug him close.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later... 

Renée walks out of the court with Sister Julienne. Timothy instantly hugs her close to him. Renée lets silent tears fall into his jumper.  
"It's alright. I've got you." He whispers, kissing her hair. Sister Julienne goes over to Nurse Crane, who was waiting for them with Timothy.  
"I'm sorry it took longer than expected. She had to describe the man who raped her. You can imagine that that was hard for her." Sister Julienne says. Nurse Crane agrees.  
"It's alright. Let's get them home." Nurse Crane says. Renée and Timothy get in the back of the car whilst Sister Julienne and Nurse Crane get in the front. 

When they arrive back at Nonnatus, Shelagh comes over and hugs Renée.  
"Come on. We've got tea waiting." Shelagh says, leading them all inside. Timothy walks hand in hand with Renée to the kitchen. They all sit down and Renée leans against Timothy and sips her tea, feeling safe for the first time in many months. 

Three days after the hearing, Constable Fisher comes to Nonnatus.  
"May I speak with Miss Avelle please?" He asks. Nurse Dyer nods and leads him to the living room. Timothy leaves and Constable Fisher sits down in front of Renée. He brings out a picture of a man.  
"Can you tell me if this is the man that assaulted you" He asks. Renée looks at the picture and nods.  
"Yes, that's him." She replies. He puts the picture away.  
"Thank you. We will sentence him to five years imprisonment. Your father is in prison for life as he's admitted to what he did to you and to armed robbery last year." He says to her.  
"Thank you." She replies. Constable Fisher nods and stands. He shows himself out. Timothy comes back in with Sister Julienne, Shelagh, and Nurse Dyer.  
"He's been sentenced to five years in prison. They found him." Renée tells them. Timothy hugs her as he sits down next to her. Shelagh and Sister Julienne smile at each other with relief. 

"Renée." Sister Julienne says, sitting down next to her.  
"Yes Sister?" Renée replies.  
"You know that we've been trying to find a place for you to stay?" She asks. Renée nods.  
All of Nonnatus House come into the living room.  
"Well, we've decided that you are staying here. With us until you go to University. Which isn't long now." Sister Julienne says. Renée wells up.  
"Really Sister?" She asks. Sister Julienne nods.  
"Yes. If you want to that is." She says. Renée nods and thanks Sister Julienne who hugs her tightly.  
"You're most welcome my dear." Sister Julienne says. Everyone sits down and starts talking, Sister Julienne and Renée still hugging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that Renée would not have stayed at Nonnatus. But for this fic, I wanted her to stay there so that she was with people she knew.


	6. Chapter 6

A few months later...

"It feels strange without them here." Shelagh says. Patrick and Sister Julienne nod. They are all sat around the table at Nonnatus. Renée and Timothy had been gone for two weeks and everyone was feeling the loneliness without them.  
"Yes, but they'll be visiting in a few weeks. We can't wait." Sister Julienne replies. Shelagh and Patrick nod.  
"They're both training to help others. That's something we can be proud of." Patrick says. They all nod in agreement. 

Four weeks later...

"Timothy! Renée!" Everyone at Nonnatus House shouts, including Patrick and Shelagh. Edward and Angela run up to Timothy and Renée. Renée scoops Edward up and hugs him close and Timothy does the same with Angela. Patrick hugs his son and Shelagh and Sister Julienne hug Renée. It's hugs all round for a few minutes.  
"Come on, you must tell us everything!" Nurse Dyer says, leading them all to the kitchen. Timothy and Renée tell stories of their first few weeks at University around the table with tea and biscuits as a warm welcome back. 

Renée and Timothy are in his bedroom at his parents' house. They are laying on his bed facing each other. "I had a good day today." Timothy says. Renée smiles. "So did I." She replies. Timothy puts his hand on Renée's hip and caresses suggestively. She raises her eyebrow and sighs.  
"Here?" She asks. Timothy nods.  
"If you're comfortable with it." He says. She nods and kisses his lips. She straddles him and they continue kissing. He hair falls to one side as Timothy pulls her flush against him. "Hmm, someone's eager." She whispers in his ear, feeling him harden beneath her. He chuckles.  
"I can't help it, you're so beautiful. At least we've had practice at keeping quiet." He replies, rubbing the small of her back. She giggles in reply. Renée sits up and goes into his bedside drawer and gets out a sheath.  
"Definitely using one of these." She says to him, making him chuckle again. He undoes her dress and helps her out of it. He traces the scar that runs across her shoulder, one of the many that line her back from her father, just as he always does.   
"So beautiful." He whispers. Renée kisses his lips softly, feeling beautiful in this moment. She helps him out of his clothes. They continue kissing and have very enjoyable night.


	7. Chapter 7

Four years later... 

Renée and Timothy are now twenty two. They have both finished University and come back to Poplar. They are both under the supervision of Nonnatus House, but will soon be out either delivering babies or treating illnesses by themselves. Everyone at Nonnatus is so proud of them both. 

"Dad." Timothy says, sitting across from Patrick. He looks up from his copy of the Lancet.  
"Yes Son?" He asks. Timothy takes a deep breath.  
"I want to ask Renée to marry me." He says. Patrick smiles.  
"About time." He replies. Timothy laughs.  
"I just don't know how to." He confesses. Shelagh sits down next to Patrick and smiles.  
"However you do it, she'll say yes and she'll love it." She tells him.  
"We'll help you with the ring and, of course, some of the wedding." Patrick offers. Timothy shakes his head.  
"You don't have to. I can get the ring, Dad!" Timothy defends himself. They both smile.  
"We know. But we want to." Shelagh says. Timothy concedes.  
"Thanks. You're alright with me asking her to marry me then?" He asks. Shelagh and Patrick laugh.  
"Of course we are. You've been together for so long that you're practically married anyway." Patrick says. Timothy laughs at that.  
"Yes, I suppose." 

Renée is in the kitchen in the morning, just after half past five when everyone else is still asleep apart from the Sisters. Sister Julienne is sat at the kitchen table and Renée joins her with two cups of tea and few slices of toast. Sister Julienne accepts the tea gratefully.  
"Thank you Nurse Avelle." She replies, making Renée giggle.  
"It'll take me a while to get used to that." Renée replies. Sister Julienne smiles at her.  
"How long have you and Timothy been together now?" She asks.  
"Since we were sixteen. So about six years now." She replies. Sister Julienne smiles.  
"A long time. You do love him don't you?" She asks.  
Renée nods. "Very much Sister. Very much."  
She and Renée sit at the table drinking tea and talking until everyone else starts to stir.


	8. Chapter 8

The Christmas fair, organised by Violet, was in full swing on the twenty fourth of December. Timothy kept checking his trousers pocket to make sure that the little box was still in there. It was. All of Nonnatus House is in the garden, taking a break from the festivities. Only Patrick and Shelagh know that Timothy is about to propose to Renée. They're all talking when Timothy walks Renée away from the rest. They go to the little tree that grows there and stop under it's leaves.  
"Just want to talk to you." He says simply. Renée smiles at him. "We've been together for six years haven't we?" He asks. Renée nods.  
"Second of December 1964 to be precise." She replies.  
"So... I think it's time to do this." He says, getting the box out of his pocket, opening it and bending down on one knee. Renée gasps and her hand flies to her mouth. All of Nonnatus House are watching with smiles on their faces. Timothy smiles at Renée.  
"Renée, will you make me the happiest man alive and become my wife?" He asks. Renée starts to cry and nods her head.  
"Yes. Yes I will." She replies, tears falling down her cheeks. He takes the ring out of the box and slips it onto her finger. It's a perfect fit. He stands and kisses her sweetly on the lips. She returns the kiss with a smile. Everyone erupts into cheers and applause. Timothy and Renée turn to face them and they all run over, hugging the happy couple. 

Shelagh, Patrick, Timothy, Renée, Angela and Edward are in the garden still. Renée is running around with Angela and Edward whilst Timothy and his parents watch. Timothy can't stop smiling.  
"I'm proud of you Tim. I don't tell you enough." Patrick says, sitting beside him.  
"Thanks Dad. For everything." Timothy replies. Patrick smiles at his son.  
"Timothy! Renée! You're up. Your instruments are out there already!" Nurse Anderson calls. They all follow her out to the front of Nonnatus. Renée takes her seat and so does Timothy. Renée starts playing the cello and everyone falls silent. Timothy joins in and together they play a beautiful version of "O come O come Emmanuel" for everyone. Shelagh and Patrick watch them both and think just how perfect they are together. After they have played "O come O come Emmanuel" part of the orchestra and male choir perform "Silent Night" capturing the hearts of everyone present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They don't belong to me in any way, but if you want to hear what the songs Timothy and Renée played might sound like, check out The Piano Guys, I thought they would fit perfectly. They are amazing. Again, nothing belongs to me apart from Renée Avelle, especially not the songs. :)


	9. Chapter 9

The blazing July sun beams down on Poplar. It's the twentieth and all of Nonnatus House and Timothy's family and friends are in the church. Renée's friends join Timothy's a few rows from the front. Angela walks down the aisle in front of Renée and her best friend. Angela is dressed in a light blue dress with flowers in her hair, as is Renée's best friend, Maria. Timothy turns around and sees his bride coming towards him. He smiles at her. She's wearing a beautiful knee length white dress with lace on the bodice and being used for sleeves which come down to her elbows. She has a veil that comes down to her waist held in place by flowers. She wears small white heels and holds a bouquet of yellow flowers to complete her look. When she reaches him he throws back her veil and takes her hand. The ceremony begins when everyone is seated. 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The vicar says. Timothy kisses Renée's lips softly to the sound of everyone clapping. They walk back down the aisle and out in the sunshine. At least half of Poplar is waiting outside, throwing confetti at the bride and groom. They make the short walk to the community centre where they eat and dance all night. 

"Timothy! Renée!" Shelagh shouts, dragging Patrick over to them. "Your flight leaves in four hours." She says. Timothy and Renée look confused.  
"Flight?" Renée asks.  
"Yes. We've organised a week away in Italy for you both as a gift to you." Patrick says. "We've started packing the basics, but you'll have to pack the rest now. We'll drive you home to pack and then to the airport. Come on." He adds. Renée and Timothy hug Patrick and Shelagh.  
"Thank you." They both say. They hurry off to say goodbye and explain where they are going and then they drive to the home that Timothy and Renée bought two weeks ago on the outskirts of Poplar. 

"Be safe both of you. And have fun." Shelagh says, hugging them both.  
"I would say not too much fun, but that's what honeymoons are about." Patrick jokes, making Shelagh hit him playfully on the arm. Renée blushes but smiles and Timothy laughs.  
"Very funny Dad. We'll see you soon." He says. Renée and Timothy walk to their terminal and Patrick and Shelagh wave goodbye to them before they disappear.  
"Do you think they'll announce, in about three months time, that there's a baby on the way?" Patrick asks as they walk to the entrance. Shelagh giggles.  
"I don't know, but I hope so."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first night of their honeymoon. As you would expect, they have a lot of fun in bed. This chapter is sexual, so if you don't want to read it, I suggest skipping it now. :)

Timothy and Renée enter their room in the hotel. Renée gasps.  
"Oh it's wonderful!" She comments. Timothy sets their bags down and hugs her from behind.  
"It is." He agrees. He starts to kiss down her neck and Renée lets out a shuddering breath.  
"We need to unpack first." She tries to tell him.  
"Hmm, we won't be needing anything tonight. Not even these clothes." He whispers, his hand finding its way under the hem of Renée's dress.  
"Alright." She concedes. Timothy makes sure the door is locked then goes back to Renée who is now sat on the large double bed. He settles between her legs and kisses her lips.  
"I love you Mrs Turner." He says, looking into her expressive blue eyes. She smiles.  
"I love you too Doctor Turner." She replies, pulling him down for another kiss. She pulls at his jumper and he throws it aside. She's already making quick work of the buttons of his shirt. Renée arches her back, needing to be closer to him. He uses this moment to unzip her dress and slip it from her shoulders. He removes his shirt and lets it drop to the floor. He pulls Renée's dress off completely and discards it. Timothy kisses down Renée's neck and across her shoulders whilst Renée runs her hand through his hair. She sighs at the contact. Wanting more, she undoes Timothy's trousers and pushes them down. Timothy gets rid of them and pulls Renée on top of him. She giggles as he swiftly moves her. He unhooks her bra and she gasps as the garment slides down her shoulders.  
"Oh I've wanted that thing off for hours." She says, throwing it away. Timothy chuckles, knowing full well how Renée dislikes bras. He slowly slides Renée's knickers off her body and his underwear soon joins hers on the floor. Renée captures Timothy's lips in a sweet kiss. He runs his fingers along the scar that lines her shoulder and rubs her back as well.  
"Are we using sheathes?" He asks. Renée shakes her head and smiles a small smile.  
"I don't want to. Any child that comes along will be a welcome gift. If you're agreeable that is." She replies. He nods.  
"I don't want to either." He kisses her again and rolls over so Renée is now underneath him with her head on the pillows. She brackets his hips with her thighs and pulls him closer.  
"Alright." He whispers, slowly entering her. Renée sighs when his hips connect with hers. She closes her eyes and savours the moment.  
"It's different. I can feel you and not just a sheath." She says, hugging him.  
"You feel amazing." He replies, kissing her neck and beginning to move. They form a slow rhythm, kissing all the while. Timothy rolls them so Renée is on top of him and they smile at each other, keeping a steady rhythm. 

Renée is back underneath Timothy and they can both feel that they are close to the edge.  
"Tim, please." Renée begs. Timothy puts his forehead to hers and goes slightly faster, sending Renée over the edge with a breathy moan, making her pull him closer. He follows soon after with a slight groan, spilling into her. They kiss softly when they come back to earth and stay gazing at one another for a few moments.  
"You're so beautiful Ren." Timothy tells her, giving her another kiss. Renée blushes.  
"I feel like the luckiest woman alive with you as my husband." She replies, making Timothy smile. Timothy pulls Renée on top of him and they start all over again, having a long but wonderful night.

Timothy wakes up to find Renée still asleep in his arms. She is on her side with her head tucked into his neck. She has one arm over him and the other hand is by her face. She has one of her legs over the other in a very sexy way, showing off her hips. The covers come up to Renée's shoulder, sheltering them from the outside world. He kisses her forehead and she stirs. She smiles at him when her eyes focus. He returns it.  
"Morning Sleeping Beauty." He says, an old nickname he gave her the first time they slept together.  
"Morning Prince Charming." She replies, still smiling.  
"Shall we go and have breakfast? Then we can go into the town and see what's there." He suggests. Renée nods and they both get up. They dress quickly and unpack their things before going down to breakfast and out into the town in the warm sun.


	11. Chapter 11

Shelagh and Patrick are stood waiting outside the airport for Timothy and Renée. They spot them and come running over, hugging each of them.  
"How was it?" Shelagh asks. Renée smiles.  
"Oh it was amazing!" Renée replies.  
"The hotel was beautiful." Timothy adds. Patrick and Shelagh smile at them.  
"Come on, you can tell us about it on the way back." Patrick says, bending down and picking up Renée's suitcases. They follow him to the car and climb in after their suitcases are in the boot. 

They arrive at Nonnatus House a couple of hours later and they are welcomed with tea and biscuits. Renée and Timothy tell everyone about their trip, leaving out certain things that will stay between them. 

"I'm glad to be back home." Renée says as they lay in bed later that night. Timothy pulls Renée to his side.  
"So am I." He replies, kissing her hair. She wraps her arm around him and they settle down and fall into a blissful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

A few weeks later... 

"Timothy!" Renée calls from the bedroom. He walks in and sees Renée sat on the bed with her diary in hand.  
"What is it?" He asks. Renée skips back a few pages and shows him.  
"My monthly period. It's late by six days and I'm never late." She says, flicking forwards a few pages. Timothy smiles at her.  
"You think you may be pregnant?" He asks, still smiling. Renée nods, returning his smile. He wraps her up in a hug and they stay that way, talking, laughing and crying. 

A week later...

"Renée." Timothy says, walking in and holding a white envelope. "The test results came in. Though, with the way you've been throwing up in the mornings, I don't think we need them." He adds, smiling.  
Renée comes over and Timothy hands her the envelope. She opens it and reads it. She starts to cry, smiling all the while. She nods at him.  
"I'm pregnant!" She tells him, leaping into his arms. He twirls her around then holds her in his arms while they both cry tears of happiness. 

Two months later... 

Timothy and Renée are at Patrick and Shelagh's house in the living room. Angela is reading in the arm chair and Teddy is playing on the floor with a train set he got for Christmas. Timothy looks over at Renée and she nods, answering his unspoken question.  
"Mum, Dad." Timothy starts. They both look up from the Lancet and over to Renée and Timothy.  
"Um... well..." Timothy struggles. Renée sighs.  
"What he's trying to say, is that we're expecting a baby." Renée tells them. They both beam and cheer and they both cross the room and hug Timothy and Renée.  
"I knew it! I told you it wouldn't be long!" Patrick jeers. Shelagh smiles and rolls her eyes.  
"I know you did. Congratulations both of you." She says, sitting down next to Renée. Patrick sits next to Timothy.  
"You must be three months gone, yes?" He asks, smiling. Renée nods, also smiling.  
"Yes, we didn't want to wait long." She replies, making Timothy smirk. Shelagh giggles and Patrick smiles triumphantly. Shelagh pulls Renée into another hug and the whole family stay in each other's company, just sitting and talking. 

Two days later... 

Timothy and Renée are at Nonnatus House in the evening for tea. Patrick and Shelagh keep looking over, like small children filled with excitement.  
"Alright, what has you two brimming to the top with excitement then?" Nurse Crane asks when there's a lull in conversation. Patrick and Shelagh look over at Renée and Timothy again, smiling somewhat sheepishly. All heads turn their way. Renée smiles at them all.  
"Well, we're um... we're expecting a baby." Renée reveals. The whole table erupts into cheers.  
"Oh this is wonderful news! Congratulations!" Sister Julienne says, rising and embracing Renée then Timothy. It's hugs all round for a few minutes then everyone sits down and continues with their meals, all talking of the excitement of a new baby to fuss over. Timothy slips his hand into Renée's under the table.  
"I love you." He whispers, kissing her cheek.  
"I love you too." She replies, squeezing his hand and leaning into him slightly.


	13. Chapter 13

Renée is now five months pregnant and she has a small bump. She is standing in front of her wardrobe and looking quite annoyed. Timothy comes in to the room at this moment.  
"What's wrong?" He asks, coming over to her and putting his hands on her stomach. Renée sighs.  
"Nothing really fits properly anymore. I'll have to go shopping." She says, leaning into him. He laughs.  
"I'll come with you. I'm off tomorrow and so are you. We'll go up West." He offers. Renée smiles.  
"Alright. Sounds good, as long as it's not too early." She replies. Timothy shakes his head.  
"I plan to stay in bed until at least ten. We'll go in the afternoon." He tells her, making her laugh.  
"I won't be staying in bed until ten, that's far too long." She says, still smiling. Renée picks out a dress from her wardrobe and quickly changes into it. 

Timothy wakes the next day to the smell of bacon wafting up from the kitchen. He rubs his hands together with glee and jumps out of bed. He finds Renée frying bacon at the stove and smiles.  
"Morning." She says, sensing him behind her. Timothy walks up to her and puts his hands on her stomach and kisses her neck.  
"Morning." He replies. "This looks amazing." He adds, gesturing to the bacon. Renée smiles and pushes him away with her hip, then puts the bacon on a plate.  
"Thought you may want bacon and eggs. Seems I was right." She says, sitting down across from him. Timothy tucks in while Renée eats some toast and jam. 

Renée comes out of the changing room and over to Timothy.  
"I'll get this one too. It fits nicely and has some stretch in it so it'll last a while." She tells him. They head over to the counter and pay for the dress. 

Later on, Timothy and Renée sit in a cafe with cups of tea. Timothy looks over at Renée.  
"We should think of some names for the baby." He says. Renée smiles and puts her hand to her stomach.  
"I have no idea what we're going to call the baby. I haven't found any names I like." She admits.  
"Well, I quite like William for a boy. That's the only name I've found that I really like." He tells her. Her eyes shine.  
"William. Will for short. I like it." She replies. Timothy smiles and they finish their tea and head home. 

Shelagh, Patrick, Edward and Angela are at Timothy and Renée's house for dinner. Timothy dishes up and they all tuck in.  
"So, did you find anything that you liked?" Shelagh asks. Renée nods.  
"I found a few dresses and a pair of slacks with a nice blouse. It was a pretty successful trip." She says. The family continue talking all through dinner and they go in to the sitting room after. Renée sits with Angela and draws with her. Timothy, again, finds himself thinking of how lucky is to have all of this.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again - sexual. If you don't want to read it then skip it. :)

Timothy is sat in bed reading, propped up against his pillows. He looks up when Renée enters their room. He smiles at her wearing a short light green nightgown that shows off her six month baby bump. She returns the smile and sits next to him in bed and curls up into his side and he slips his arm around her. He puts his book down and just cuddles with Renée.  
"That night dress suits you." He whispers. She giggles, placing her hand on her bump. Timothy puts his on her stomach and caresses. She looks up at him through her eyelashes and smiles knowingly.  
"I know what you're trying to do Timothy Turner." She tells him, making him smile. She looks down at their hands and shakes her head.  
"I don't know why you want to. I'm a lot bigger than I was on honeymoon." She says sadly, tears in her eyes. Timothy moves to sit in front of her. He takes her chin and lifts it up so her eyes meet his.  
"You're beautiful." He says in earnest. "Really beautiful. I wouldn't change a thing about you and the only reason you're bigger is because our child is growing within you. A child we made from the love we share. I will love you even if you never get to the same size you were on honeymoon again. But you are absolutely perfect to me and you always will be." He finishes with a soft kiss to her lips. He chuckles when the baby kicks.  
"He agrees with me." He says, making Renée shake her head.  
"You mean she." She counteracts. He smiles at her and she smiles back.  
"That's my girl." He says, winking. He leans in and kisses her again. She allows him to press further and soon their clothes are on the floor. Timothy kisses Renée's stomach and then her lips. He's soon on top of her and entering her. Timothy's hands stay on Renée's stomach, gently caressing. They pick up their pace and he sends Renée over the edge with a loud moan. She holds his hands as she rides the wave of pleasure. Timothy joins her soon after with a grunt of his own. He rolls onto his side and they kiss as they calm down. They then settle under the covers and Timothy wraps an arm around Renée, his hand on her stomach. They fall asleep listening to the sounds of the other's breathing and the gentle wind whistling outside.


	15. Chapter 15

Renée is nine months pregnant. She is laying in bed with Timothy when she feels the first contraction. She puts a hand to her stomach and breathes deeply. Timothy rubs the small of her back.  
"It's alright." He tells her, hugging her to him. The contraction passes and Renée sighs.  
"I can't wait to meet this little one." She says, hand on her stomach. Timothy's hand joins hers.  
"Neither can I." He replies. 

Timothy holds the phone to his ear and waits for one of his parents to pick it up. His mother picks it up.  
"Hello?" She says.  
"Hello Mum." Timothy replies. "It's time. Ren's gone into labour." He tells her.  
Shelagh gasps on the other end.  
"Alright, I'll be over soon." She replies.  
"Thank you." Timothy says. Shelagh hangs up the phone and Timothy goes back to Renée. She is breathing through a contraction and he holds her for comfort. 

Shelagh and Patrick come into the house hurriedly and head up the stairs. Shelagh knocks on the door and they both enter to see Timothy holding Renée upright as she breathes through a contraction. Shelagh comes straight over and rubs Renée's back. Timothy smiles at her.  
"I've phoned Sister Julienne and she's on her way." Timothy says. Shelagh nods and continues rubbing Renée's back. 

Sister Julienne comes through the door about fifteen minutes later. Renée is sat up in bed with a cup of tea and so are Timothy and Shelagh. She smiles at them all.  
"Hello, how are things going?" She asks, putting her things on the chest of drawers that has been cleared.  
"Quite smoothly. Waters went about five minutes ago." Shelagh informs her. She nods and puts on some gloves.  
"I'm going to have to check your dilation, Renée." She says, sitting on the edge of the bed. Renée nods and shuffles down so Sister Julienne can examine her.  
"Six fingers dilated." She says as she finishes. Renée sighs and sits up. Patrick knocks and waits.  
"Come in." Timothy calls. Patrick comes in with a tray of tea and sets it down on the bedside table.  
"Thank you Dear." Shelagh says, pouring a cup for Sister Julienne who gratefully accepts it.  
"How is everything?" He asks. Shelagh and Sister Julienne share a knowing smile.  
"Everything is fine, six fingers dilated and waters have gone. Going like clockwork." Sister Julienne replies. Patrick looks relieved then goes back outside to wait as another contraction sweeps over Renée.

"That's it Renée, well done, keep that coming." Sister Julienne encourages. Renée is leant against Timothy's chest between his legs and is holding his and Shelagh's hands. She groans as she stops pushing.  
"Well done, you're nearly there." Sister Julienne says. Timothy smoothes Renée's hair out of her face and kisses her cheek.  
"You can do this Love. I know you can." He whispers to her. Shelagh smiles at him.  
"Push again Renée, little push." Sister Julienne instructs. Renée pushes, gripping Timothy's hand through the pain.  
"Alright, stop and pant for me Renée. That's it." Renée pants and groans as the baby's head emerges.  
"That's it, the head is here." Sister Julienne says.  
"Can I feel?" Renée asks. Sister Julienne nods. Renée lets go of Timothy's hand and feels the baby's head. She smiles and starts to cry. Shelagh cries as well.  
"Really big push now Renée and you will have your baby." Sister Julienne tells her. Renée nods and holds Timothy's hand again. She takes a deep breath and pushes, groaning in pain. She slumps back against Timothy when the baby comes out crying loudly. She laughs softly and Shelagh and Timothy sigh with relief.  
"You have a little girl and she's absolutely perfect." Sister Julienne says, passing the baby to Renée. Renée hugs the baby close to her chest and kisses her flailing hand. The baby calms and snuggles into Renée's breast. Timothy strokes his daughter's cheek and lets a few tears fall. Shelagh caresses the baby's head softly and smiles.  
"How does it feel to be a grandma then?" Renée asks.  
"Wonderful, absolutely wonderful." Shelagh replies, crying again. Timothy kisses Renée's cheek and the family sit together, admiring the new life held in Renée's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Renée is sat up in bed with their one day old daughter in one arm and a book in the other hand. Timothy is sat next to her, his arm around her and a book in his hand too.  
"Ren." He starts. "What are we going to call her?"  
Renée looks down at the baby.  
"We discussed Evelyn. I really like that name." She says. Timothy contemplates this then nods.  
"Evelyn Turner." He says, smiling. Renée smiles back at him. Timothy strokes his daughter's cheek lightly.  
"Can we call her Evelyn Rose? I like Rose as a middle name." He asks. Renée nods.  
"That's beautiful. Evelyn Rose Turner. Perfect." She replies, kissing Evelyn's forehead. Timothy leans in and kisses Renée softly on the lips. Evelyn starts to fuss and Renée smiles at her, putting her book down and sliding the strap of her night dress down, exposing her breast. She brings Evelyn close to her and the baby suckles happily.  
"Right on time." She says, checking her watch. Timothy snuggles closer and watches as his daughter feeds from his wife. 

About an hour later Patrick, Shelagh, Angela and Edward come in to the sitting room to find Renée and Timothy sat together on the sofa.  
"Hello." Shelagh says quietly so as not to wake the baby. They move closer and sit around the happy couple. Angela sits next to Renée and Renée passes the baby carefully to her, holding her head for support.  
"She's pretty." Angela says, kissing Evelyn's forehead. Patrick goes into the kitchen and makes tea for everyone and drinks for Angela and Edward. When he comes back in, Edward is holding the baby with Timothy's help. He sits down after passing a cup of tea to Renée.  
"Thank you Patrick." She says, sipping her tea gratefully. Shelagh and Patrick sit on the sofa facing the one that Timothy and Renée are sat on.  
"We have a name for her." Renée starts. Shelagh smiles, and leans forwards.  
"We're going to call her Evelyn Rose." She tells them.  
Patrick smiles and Shelagh has tears in her eyes.  
"That's beautiful." Patrick says. Timothy lifts Evelyn out of Edward's hands and passes her to Shelagh.  
"I think Grandma needs a cuddle." He says as Evelyn snuggles into Shelagh. Patrick strokes her forehead and Shelagh kisses her grandaughter. The family sit there, listening to Evelyn's delicate snuffles and happily talking about anything that pops up.


End file.
